A Little Slice of Bliss
by CharlotteD
Summary: Dịch: A day at the park and a homemade dinner to look forward to...these were the little things which made his day. R27 fluff. Happy Birthday Reborn!


_**Title:** A Little Slice of Bliss_

_**Author:** Cielo1207_

_**Translator:** Charlotte_

_**Beta-reader:** Unbeta-ed_

_**Rating:** K+_

_**Pairing/Characters:** R27 | Adult!Reborn x Tsuna_

_**Genres:** Romance_

_**Status:** Oneshot, complete_

_**Summary:** A day at the park and a homemade dinner to look forward to...these were the little things which made his day. R27 fluff. _

_**Disclaimer:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn! belongs to Akira Amano._

_**Warnings:** Adult!Reborn, AU, fic unbeta-ed nên có thể có sai sót..._

_**Note:** Một oneshot ngắn dành cho các **fans SA** của couple R27._

**.**

**Một trong những fic thuộc project mừng sinh nhật Reborn và Tsuna, 13/10/2013 - 14/10/2013.**  
**Chúc hai người một tuổi mới thật nhiều thành công và hạnh phúc!**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY!**

**.**

* * *

**A Little Slice of Bliss**

Reborn không khỏi cảm thấy buồn cười. Anh ở đây, đứng giữa một tiệm bánh trong một một bộ vét rất đắt tiền được đặt may riêng để mua bánh mì với ngài Vongola Decimo, những lời xì xầm và những cái nhìn chằm chằm cũng chẳng giúp được gì hơn.

"Dame-Tsuna, chính xác thì tại sao chúng ta lại mua bánh mì hả?"

Tsuna mỉm cười và cảm ơn nhân viên tính tiền, trong khi chộp lấy bánh của mình đồng thời lôi Reborn ra khỏi căn tiệm.

"Bởi vì em cuối cùng cũng hoàn thành mớ công việc bàn giấy của mình và hôm nay là một ngày đẹp trời. Em có thể mua một ít thực phẩm và làm bữa tối cho chúng ta đêm nay. Hơn nữa, cũng đã lâu rồi chúng ta không hẹn hò… Anh không thấy hạnh phúc khi em nấu bữa tối cho anh sao?"

Reborn thở dài song cũng đi theo. Anh cho rằng mình cũng đã có thể mặc thường phục như Tsuna nhưng… vì nhiều lý do, bộ vét của anh cũng quan trọng như cây súng của anh vậy!

"Được rồi! Em mua đồ ăn xong rồi! Vẫn còn khá sớm... mình đến công viên đi!" Và trước khi Reborn có thể thậm chí nghĩ đến việc phản đối, Tsuna đã lôi kéo anh đến công viên.

"Reborn… anh cũng phải thừa nhận, đây là một buổi hẹn hò thú vị."

Reborn gật đầu, đây thật sự là một cuộc hẹn thú vị. Mặt trời bị những đám mây che khuất còn băng ghế của họ thì rợp bóng bởi một góc cây, mặc dù anh nghi ngờ về khía cạnh 'hẹn hò' của nó. Việc mua sắm lương thực không có một chút nào giống với hẹn hò cả nhưng anh cũng không nói ra điều này, Reborn không muốn phá hỏng bầu không khí.

Có một khoảng lặng trước khi Reborn cảm thấy một sức nặng trên vai mình. Anh quay đầu lại và những sợi tóc nâu nhạt đâm vào cằm anh thật nhột. Anh khẽ cười thành tiếng, đúng là chỉ có Dame-Tsuna mới đi ngủ gục trong buổi 'hẹn hò' của họ (1) nhưng… anh nghĩ việc giấy tờ gần đây cũng căng thẳng. Thật nhẹ nhàng, anh gỡ tay Tsuna ra khỏi túi đi chợ và đặt nó cạnh mình; Reborn dời Tsuna ra và cởi bỏ áo khoác trước khi dùng nó đắp lên người cậu.

Đầu Tsuna rơi trở lại lên vai Reborn và cậu hơi thoáng xê dịch song vẫn tiếp tục ngủ. Hài lòng, Reborn thả lỏng và kéo mũ xuống thấp một chút, môi khẽ cong lên trong một nụ cười gần như không thể nhận ra. Khi công viên dần bắt đầu vắng bóng người, Reborn liếc nhìn đồng hồ và hình dung rằng đã đến lúc để trở về. Nhưng khi Tsuna rúc vào sâu hơn và phát ra một tiếng thở dài thỏa mãn, Reborn quyết định để cậu nghỉ ngơi thêm vài phút.

Vài phút hóa thành nhiều phút và chúng rất nhanh trở thành nhiều giờ… nhưng đến lúc bấy giờ, Reborn cũng đã ngủ rồi, bàn tay đan vào với Tsuna.

"_Reborn… các arcobalenos bầu trời đều bị nguyền với một cuộc đời ngắn ngủi. Nhưng… anh rồi sẽ hạnh phúc với một người khác thôi."_

_Luce mỉm cười nụ cười mà anh thật yêu thích, nhưng lần này tim anh thắt lại vì một nguyên do hoàn toàn khác._

"_Ôi, đừng có ngờ vực như vậy chứ. Hãy chấp nhận nó từ một arcobaleno bầu trời thấu hiểu… anh sẽ hạnh phúc, vậy nên đừng cộc cằn như vậy, được không?"_

_Anh có thể nói gì trước điều đó bây giờ? Reborn đơn giản không thể tưởng tượng bất cứ ai có thể sánh được với cô. Nhưng…_

"…_Nếu cô nói vậy."_

_Đó là lần cuối cùng Reborn nhìn thấy cô còn sống._

"Reborn? Dậy đi!" Tay khẽ lay anh tỉnh giấc và Reborn mở mắt, trời đã tối rồi. Reborn đứng dậy và duỗi người, một hương vị có phần đắng chát trong miệng. Anh cố gắng lờ nó đi khi Tsuna mỉm cười và đưa anh cái áo khoác, túi thực phẩm đã nằm sẵn trong tay.

"Chúng ta đi chứ?" Ngón tay đan vào nhau, họ cùng trở về nhà. Một thoáng im lặng khi kí ức trong mơ tiếp tục ám ảnh lấy Reborn.

"Tsuna… em biết anh yêu em… đúng không?"

Bởi lẽ trước đây Reborn đã phải lòng bầu trời chỉ để rồi lại rơi xuống đất trước khi anh thậm chí có thể chạm vào nó. Bàn tay mỏng manh của Tsuna chỉ là một lời nhắc nhở cho việc anh có thể dễ dàng rơi khỏi bầu trời không thể với tới đến thế nào.

"Ừ… em cũng yêu anh." Và Tsuna nắm tay anh chặt hơn một chút, và Reborn bước đến gần hơn một chút bầu trời yêu dấu của mình.

Cùng nhau, họ đi bộ về nhà, cả hai đều ngập tràn một tình yêu mà lời nói không bao giờ có thể diễn tả được.

_~fin~_

* * *

_****__Chú thích:_

(1) Nguyên văn: Trust Dame-Tsuna to fall asleep on their 'date'.

So, REVIEW?


End file.
